The Risky Frizz Movie
Risky Frizz: The Movie is a 2001 American animated comedy film based on the Kingson series, Risky Frizz. The film was directed by series creator Son of Hat, and stars the regular television cast of BaconMahBoi, Son of Hat, Seth Green, Tara Strong, and Peter Capaldi. The plot follows Risky Dingo— a soda bottle, Shark Bowl— a water jug, Plate Girl— a plate, and Fate Kid, a human on an adventure to save their world from a demonic entity, who vows to destroy all life on the planet. The film was a box-office success, grossing over $100 million with a $35 million budget, and received generally positive reviews from critics. A sequel titled Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 was released on July 18, 2016. Summary Risky Dingo just found out it's almost Sharkbowl's birthday. He tries to find what would be the greatest gift to give his friend. However, after seating everywhere in the world for one, Risky loses hope. But things become strange when Risky is greeted by a strange but seemingly innocent entity named Infinity, who has been caged in a prison known as the Abyss by some guy with a hat. Infinity tells Risky that she can grant any wish he commands, as long as Risky gets her the hat of Travis Scaper. But as the gullible Risky steals the hat and gives it to Infinity, he finds out that she is really a chaotic demon out to take over the entire planet. This causes him and Sharkbowl, along with the rest of their team to unfriend each other and split different ways. It's up to Risky to rechange this by defeating Infinity, and reuniting his friends together. Plot TBA Cast * BaconMahBoi as Risky Dingo * Seth Green as Sharkbowl * Tara Strong as Plate Girl * Peter Capaldi as Fate Kid * Ralf Hat as Travis Scaper, Mean Bean, Multiple background characters * Grey DeLisle as Infinity * Seth McFarlane as Mayor Jon TBA Soundtrack TBA Reception TBA Trivia * Risky Frizz: The Movie is the second movie based on a Kingson animated series. It is also the second time a XTV Program was ever made into a film. The first for both was: Gecko's Million Dollar Movie. * The film was formerly given a PG-13 by the MPAA. * The film's air date, April 6, is also the date the original series first aied on. It is also Hat's birthday. * Kvork was originally suppose to be the main villain for the movie during production, but the creators thought he wasn't ready to be an important villain until later in the series. He was however placed as a main villain in the sequel. TBA Gallery Posters RISKSMUSTBETAKEN.png|A teaser poster for the film. Scenes Aoi.png|A scene where Risky meets Infinity (in her innocent looking form) apfsaf.png|Travis Scaper realizes that Risky stole his hat. TBA Category:PG Category:Weird Teacher Production Category:Risky Frizz zone Category:RubixTV Category:XTV Category:Son of Hat Category:Thatstuff Category:BaconZone Category:Featherman Category:Movies Category:Movies based on TV Shows